A Winter Wind
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Arya Ukitake is the only daughter of Squad 13 Captain Jushiro Ukitake. Training in her father's squad after graduating the Academy helped her prepare for her promotion to 3rd Seat of Squad 6, but it didn't prepare her for what came next. Follow her as she settles into her new squad, makes new friends, and even begins to fall in love. Some mature content will be present.
1. Chapter 1

_A lofting tune danced around the air of the barracks of Squad 13. Arya_ _Ukitake stood in the garden of the Captain's quarters and sang softly to herself. Captain Jushiro Ukitake came out into the garden and smiled as he listened to her singing. He always thought it was beautiful._

 _"_ _Arya?"_

 _Arya turned and smiled. "Hello, father!"_

 _"_ _Shouldn't you be heading off to your new barracks assignment?" Jushiro Ukitake asked, smiling at his daughter._

 _Arya_ _went to hug her father. "I wanted to see you before I left."_

 _Jushiro smiled. "Well, it is good to see that you are excited. When do you leave?"_

 _"_ _Very soon. I wanted to say goodbye before I left for Squad 6. I wanted to make sure that you would be alright without me."_

 _Jushiro looked down at his daughter and nodded. "I will be fine, Arya. You should hurry. Captain Kuchiki does not like to be kept waiting."_

 _Arya_ _stepped back and nodded. "Of course, Father. I will come visit soon."_

 _Jushiro waved as his daughter hurried to reach the Squad 6 barracks. 'She's grown up so much since you passed, Rin my love. She's just like you.' he thought, looking towards the peach tree he had planted in memory of his late wife. 'Let's hope she will be alright with Byakuya.'_

 ** _"_** ** _Hello, I am here to report for duty."_** _Arya_ **** ** _said, greeting the men who came to meet her at the barrack gates. "I am_** _Arya_ **** ** _Ukitake, the new third seat of Squad 6. Can you please take me to Captain Kuchiki?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, of course 3_** ** _rd_** **** ** _seat Ukitake. Right this way." they said, then led her to Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's office. Once she got to the office, one of the men knocked on the door._**

 ** _"_** ** _Enter."_**

 ** _The man opened the door and let in_** _Arya_ ** _. "Good luck, Lady Ukitake."_** _Arya_ **** ** _nodded and walked in, only seeing the Captain and immediately became more nervous.  
"You must be my new third seat, _**_Arya_ **** ** _Ukitake, am I correct?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Welcome, then. Your father is a good man and it will be a pleasure working with you." Byakuya said. Sighing, he looked at the sun dial in his gardens. "Hm, I was going to have my lieutenant show you around but he hasn't appeared to have shown up yet." _**

**_Just as he said that, out of nowhere someone burst through the door, panting heavily.  
"Lieutenant Abarai, glad you could join us."  
"Sorry I'm late sir, I overslept."  
"That is of no concern to me. This is the new third seat, make sure she knows her way around."  
"Yes sir." _**

_Arya_ **** ** _followed the lieutenant as he led her out of the captain's office and showed her around the barracks._** _Arya_ **** ** _was always nervous first meeting those who were her superiors, so she kept mostly to herself.  
"Anyway, here's where your room will be. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. My name's Renji Abarai, and as you already know, I'm the lieutenant. What's your name?"  
"My name is _**_Arya_ **** ** _Ukitake."  
"_** _Arya_ **** ** _Ukitake, huh? You're Captain Ukitake's daughter, aren't you?"_**

 _Arya_ **** ** _nodded. "Yes. I was in Squad 13 with my father until Captain Kuchiki asked to take me on as his 3_** ** _rd_** **** ** _seat. I just hope that I won't disappoint him."_**

 ** _Renji smiled. "I'm sure that you'll do just fine here."_**

 _Arya_ **** ** _looked up at him and smiled._**

 ** _Renji blushed a little. "Wow, you know, you're really sweet. You're smile is so warm it makes me feel better about being late."_**

 _Arya_ **** ** _blushed and smiled. "T-Thank you."_**

 ** _Renji smiled. "Well, now that that's out of the way, you up for a game of futsal?"_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Several years had passed since** Arya **Ukitake had become the 3** **rd** **seat of Squad 6. She was out training in the courtyard, working to strengthen her shikai techniques, until she was ready to test her bankai's techniques more thoroughly. She had yet to show her bankai to anyone, least of all Renji or their captain and wasn't sure how to even bring it up to them.**

 **"** **Fly with the winter wind, Fuyuki!" Arya said, releasing her shikai. A soft, icy breeze lilted through courtyard and Arya smiled as she felt the familiarity of her zanpakuto. She went through a few of her techniques:** Kōri no tsurī- the "Ice Tree" which took the shape of a pillar of ice that branches out- and Sunōfokkusu no kaze to yuki- the "Winter Wind of the Snow Fox" which creates a blizzard like storm that encircles her enemies and freezes them from the inside out- being among them.

"Impressive."

Arya turned and saw Captain Kuchiki, then sheathed her zanpakuto and turned to bow to him. "Hello, Captain. It is a nice day, so I thought I would get in some training."

"It would seem that your training has paid off." Byakuya said, coming to join her in the courtyard. "Your shikai is quite beautiful and very unique."

"Thank you, Captain. If I may ask, sir, can I see your zanpakuto's shikai? I have heard of its beauty, but I have never seen it for myself." Arya asked.

Byakuya nodded. "Of course," he said. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." His blade scattered into over a thousand pink petals and danced around them.

"Beautiful." Arya said, beaming at the petals as they swirled around them, the light reflected off the glowing petals. "Captain, may I try something?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Hmmm?"

"I would like to see what Sunōfokkusu no kaze to yuki looks like combined with Senbonzakura's petals. Would that be alright?"

Byakuya nodded. "Let us see what it looks like."

Arya smiled and drew her zanpakuto. "Fly with the winter wind, Fuyuki!" The icy breeze blew through the courtyard as Arya and Fuyuki prepared to release the technique. "Now, Fuyuki, dance through the air with Sunōfokkusu no kaze to yuki!" she commanded and watched in amazement as a flurry of ice swirled with Senbonzakura's petals, the crystals reflecting the pink glow of the petals.

"Look, Captain, it's beautiful!" Arya said, smiling as she looked up at Byakuya.

"It is quite beautiful." He said, staring in amazement at the combined shikai. He looked down at Arya and smiled. "You are quite creative, 3rd Seat Ukitake."

Arya blushed. "Captain, you can just call me Arya. You don't need to be so formal."

"Very well, then, Arya." He said, his smile lingering. "What would you like to call this technique?"

"Captain?"

"This combination of the two shikai techniques has me intrigued and it would be suited well for battle. I would like you to give it a name so that we may use it together in battle one day."

Arya blushed and thought for a moment. "How about 'Sakurakaze to Yuki'?"

Byakuya looked down at her as the shikai both began to dissipate. "'Cherry Blossom Winter Wind'… Unique, creative, and beautiful." He said with a smile. "Just as you are."

Arya blushed. "You think so?"

Byakuya sheathed Senbonzakura and reached up to lift Arya's chin upwards. He looked in her brilliant blue eyes and smiled softly. "Of course, Arya. You have proven yourself more than worthy to be a part of this squad. You train hard, you become stronger as each day goes by, and yet through it all you remain kindhearted, sweet, brave, intelligent, loyal, follow all the rules, and you can be quite humorous at times. I find that I have grown to greatly admire you, Arya Ukitake."

Arya blushed. "Captain, I-"

"I have a bit more work to do and some business to attend to. Perhaps we can spend more time together later? We could work on perfecting Sakurakaze to Yuki."

Arya felt her face burning and she nodded, a sheepish smile on her lips. "Of course, Captain."

Byakuya smiled and bowed before heading off to finish his work. Arya stood there, Fuyuki in her hand, dumbfounded. 'What is this feeling?' she thought to herself.

"Arya?" Renji asked, having come into the courtyard shortly after Byakuya left.

She looked at him and smiled, sheathing Fuyuki. "Hello, Renji."

"Are you alright?"

Arya nodded. "Yes. I was just getting in some training."

Renji smiled. "I need to be careful. Can't have you surpassing me and taking my spot as lieutenant."

Arya smirked. "Afraid of a challenge?"

Renji chuckled. "Nope. I'll prove it to you tomorrow when you come play futsal with everyone."

"You're on."

Renji smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, Captain said we could take off the rest of the day. Let's go drinking with the others."

Arya sighed. "I wish I could, but I would like to go visit my father at the Squad 13 barracks. It's been weeks since I have been able to go see him and I worry."

Renji smiled softly. "Captain Ukitake is lucky to have you for a daughter. Someone besides those two knuckle-heads needs to look out for him."

"Kiyone and Sentaro mean well, but they're so busy trying to fight for his attention that I worry more."

Renji smiled. "Well, we'll have a couple drinks for you tonight."

Arya smiled and waved as she hurried to go see her father. "If I have time later, I'll stop by."

"I'm counting on it!" Renji called back and smiled. Then, remembering back to just a few moments ago when he saw the Captain talking to Arya, he wondered if the Captain was finally going to make a move or if he was going to stay on the sidelines.

"Father, how are you doing?" Arya asked, sitting next to him as they sipped tea out in the garden.

"I am feeling well. My illness has not been affecting me of late." Jushiro said and looked over at his daughter. "I hear that you have been training hard. How is that going?"

Arya smiled. "It is going very well, Father, but…"

"What is it?" Jushiro asked.

"I finally reached bankai, but I haven't shown anyone, not even Renji or Captain Kuchiki." Arya said.

"So you've reached bankai?" Jushiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

Arya blushed and looked down at her tea. "Y-Yes, Father. Captain Kuchiki doesn't know yet, though... How do I tell him I have reached bankai?"

"May I see your bankai, Arya dear?" Jushiro asked.

"Of course, Father." Arya said. "But, when should I show you? When should I show my captain?"

"How about now?"

Arya and Jushiro looked behind them as Byakuya joined them. Arya jumped up and bowed. "H-Hello, Captain. How much did you overhear?"

"Enough to know that you have reached bankai and were worried to show anyone." Byakuya said.

"Byakuya, good to see you. Would you like to join us for some tea?" Jushiro asked, gesturing for him to sit down.

"Thank you for the invitation." Byakuya said, sitting. He took the cup of tea Jushiro offered and looked at his 3rd seat. "Arya, if you have reached bankai, would you care to show us?"

"R-Right now?"

"Is that a problem?" Byakuya asked, taking a sip of tea.

Arya smiled. "No, Captain. I would be proud to show you my bankai." She walked out to the center of the garden and took her stance. She slowed her breathing and readied herself. She drew her zanpakuto and released its shikai. "Bankai!" She felt her spiritual energy fusing with that of her zanpakuto as the garden was shrouded in an icy mist.

Jushiro and Byakuya stared in wonder at her bankai and couldn't help but smile. When the mist cleared, they saw Arya standing there. The blade of Fuyuki did not change appearance, however, Arya's did. She bore a mask that resembled a fox and donned a long blue and white fur cloak over an ice blue kosode gown with a hem that reached just above her knees tied with a turquoise obi. She wore white tabi that reach mid-calf and waragi that were a sky blue. Her hair gained blue streaks and she had braided strands with bells at the end of each braid. When she pulled the mask to the side, letting it rest up on the side of her head, her father and captain saw that her eyes were lined with cerulean blue markings. Behind her, a large blue and white fox stood proud with eight tails and they knew it was the manifested form of Fuyuki through bankai.

"This is Mizore Fuyuki. This is my bankai." Arya said, looking at Jushiro and Byakuya.

"Arya…" Jushiro said, standing. "When did you learn bankai?"

"A few months ago." Arya said, looking up at the fox and reaching up to rub her nose. "Mizore Fuyuki came to me in a dream, so I began training, trying to find her within myself and Fuyuki. We went out every night, training in the woods where no one could bother us and it took us a long time, but a few months ago we finally reached bankai."

Byakuya stood and walked over to her. "Mizore Fuyuki. That is a beautiful name." he said, stopping right in front of her. He stood still as the fox leaned forward and bowed, nuzzling her nose into his hand when he reached up. He smiled and rubbed her nose. "You and Fuyuki are quite the harmonious pair. Well done, Arya."

Jushiro joined them and smiled. "Your mother would be so proud, Arya."

Arya smiled and Fuyuki chirped in agreement, nuzzling her master. "Easy, girl. We'll have some fun training later, I promise."

"I am impressed, Arya. I'd expect no less from my 3rd seat." Byakuya said.

"Thank you, sir." Arya said, then looked back up at Fuyuki. "Alright, girl, that will be all for today. Thank you for your hard work. We'll train a bit later, OK?"

The fox nodded and bowed to Byakuya and Jushiro, then disappeared with a swish of mist. When the mist cleared, Arya was back to normal and she smiled softly to herself.

"Arya, I am so proud of you." Jushiro said, pulling her into a hug.

Arya giggled and hugged her father. "Thank you, Father." She stepped back and bowed to Byakuya. "I have you to thank as well, Captain. Your training helped me to get this far. I am grateful to be your 3rd seat."

Byakuya bowed his head. "You have done well. You deserve your position."

Arya smiled and threw her arms around Byakuya's waist, hugging him. She held onto him tightly for a moment, then stepped back, beaming up at him.

"Arya, I have some things to discuss with Captain Kuchiki." Jushiro said. "That is why he came over today. I hear there is a little drinking party going on with some of the seated squad members. Why don't you go and join them?"

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Father?"

Jushiro smiled and put a loving hand on her head. "Of course, my dear. Now go and have fun. Celebrate your bankai."

Arya smiled and bowed to both her father and her captain before she hurried to join Renji and the others.

"Now, then, Byakuya. What was it that you wished to speak with me about?" Jushiro asked.

"It's about your daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Arya, you made it!" Renji called, waving drunkenly.

Arya smiled and sat down with him and the others. "I managed to make it anyways."

"Now it's a party!" Tetsuzaemon said, raising his cup.

"About time you got here!" Ikkaku chimed in.

Arya smiled. "Pass the sake, already!"

Rangiku came sundering over, already drunk, and grabbed the bottle to pour herself another glass. "Korihana! You're here!"

"Rangiku, I think you've had enough to drink." Arya said, ignoring the pet name Rangiku used. Rangiku always loved to call her "Korihana", which loosely translated to "ice flower", for the simple fact that everyone saw her as a delicate flower until she released her ice type zanpakuto.

"Aww, Korihana, you're no fun when you're sober."

Arya laughed. "I wouldn't be if you'd hand over the sake."

Rangiku pouted. "But-"

"Rangiku, that's enough." Arya said, standing. "Let's get you back to the barracks."

"But you just got here!" Renji said, disappointed as the others. He and many others loved when Arya got drunk. She took on a carefree and shameless personality, often stripping off her clothes until she was in nothing but her undergarments and dancing around. She would also be hard headed and accept a challenge to a drunken sparring match- usually hand to hand- and would always win. "Ikkaku wanted to take you on tonight."

"Sorry, guys. Rangiku needs to get back to her barracks before her captain gets mad." Arya said, taking the bottle of sake and putting it on the table. "Ikkaku, I'll need a raincheck, alright?"

"Fine, whatever. Just don't chicken out on me." Ikkaku said, smirking.

"I'll kick your butt next time." Arya said, smiling. "Come along, Rangiku." She added, pulling Rangiku's arm over her shoulders. "Let's go before Toshiro notices how late you were out."

Sighing as she walked back to her barracks, Arya rubbed her neck. "Geez, Rangiku needs to learn some restraint when she drinks." She said to herself. She felt Fuyuki calling to her, asking that they train for a bit and she smiled.

"Of course, Fuyuki. Let's go." She said, touching her zanpakuto's hilt, lovingly. She made her way to the woods just outside of the barracks.

When Arya reached her favorite training spot, she set down her bag and took her stance in the center of the small clearing, drawing her zanpakuto.

"Bankai! Mizore Fuyuki!"

As before, Fuyuki's blade did not change, but Arya touched her mask and the long fur cloak she wore over her kosode gown. She pulled the mask to the side, letting it rest up on the side of her head, and looked up at the large blue and white fox that stood proud with her eight tails swaying happily.

"Fuyuki, are you ready?"

The fox nodded and lifted her snout to the sky as Arya called out, "Sukaihauru." Fuyuki left out a howl, summoning a cloud cover. "Ame ya yuki no uta." She called out next. Fuyuki chirped and a crack of thunder echoed in the air. As rain and snow fell down in the localized storm, Arya smiled. "Very good. Now let's work on the other techniques."

Fuyuki nodded and waited for her commands.

Arya took her stance and readied for the next technique. "Burizādofu-yūrī." The rain and snow began to swirl around in a flurry and Arya moved into another stance. "Aisufurawādansu." The flurries became shaped like petals- similar to when she combined Sunōfokkusu no kaze to yuki with Senbonzakura's released shikai- and danced around the clearing, covering the leaves of the trees with a soft permafrost.

Arya stood and smiled. "Well, we're doing well so far. What do you think, Fuyuki? Shall we go through the rest?"

Fuyuki nodded and chirped.

"Alright, then, why don't we try Aishī haka and Dai uzu sutoraiku next? Let's see how well we can combine these techniques."

Fuyuki chirped and turned into a Reishi aura, joining her bladed form. Arya smiled and focused her spiritual energy and drew the permafrost from the leaves of the trees.

"Aishī haka."

Arya watched as the permafrost turned into icy shards. She focused on forming an icy pillar, then readied herself for a frontal attack. The remaining permafrost and the lingering rain in the sky surrounded her and swirled around her zanpakuto's blade. She leaped into the air and lunged for the pillar. "Dai uzu sutoraiku!" She cried, slashing at the pillar. The water drawn from the permafrost and the rain created a maelstrom like attack that completely obliterated the pillar of ice she had formed with Aishī haka. When the ice crystals vanished into thin air and the storm above dissipated, Arya looked down at her zanpakuto. "Well done, Fuyuki. Let's be done for the night. Get some good rest."

Arya sheathed Fuyuki and headed back towards the barracks for a good night's rest herself.

The next day, a Captain's meeting was called and Byakuya stood waiting with the other captains. Earlier that morning, Arya Ukitake had been called into the Head Captain's office and was informed of a very important decision and high honor. She had been selected to become a Captain and was asked to attend an examination. Those who examined her skills were Head Captain Yamamoto, Captain Soi Fong, and Captain Shunsui Kyoraku. She demonstrated her techniques and informed them that she had achieved bankai, but wasn't ready to show anyone beyond her captain and father. The captains examining her had already been informed of her bankai and understood her caution and reasoning.

When the captains were all gathered and Head Captain Yamamoto arrived, the meeting began. "As you all know, we still have yet to fill each of our vacant captain positions, however, I have come to a final decision for one of those positions."

The doors opened and Arya Ukitake stepped into the chambers, adorned with the haori of a captain.

"You all know Arya Ukitake, daughter of Jushiro Ukitake- Captain of Squad 13. It is a great pleasure to present her as the new captain of Squad 5." Yamamoto said.

Arya bowed to each of the captains. "It is a pleasure and honor to be chosen to take my place amongst your ranks. I hope that I can prove my worth as a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads and I look forward to working with each of you more closely."

The captains nodded, bowed their heads, or smiled in approval. Many of them had waited to welcome Arya into their ranks and were glad to see her finally reaching her true potential.

"I expect you to each treat Captain Ukitake with the same respect as you do anyone else. She has more than earned her place in our ranks." Yamamoto said.

"Forgive me, Head Captain, but if it is alright, I wish to be referred to by Captain Korihana so as not to cause confusion with my father's name as well."

"Very well, my dear. If that is your wish, then I see no problem in obliging you." Yamamoto said. "Welcome, then, Captain Korihana, to your new rank. Now, if there are no objections, you are all dismissed."

The captains bowed their head and followed the Head Captain out of the room. Jushiro came to his daughter's side and smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well done, my dear." He said.

Arya smiled and threw her arms around her father's neck. "I finally did it, Father! I finally fulfilled Mother's wish…"

Jushiro nodded and hugged his daughter. "Indeed you have. Your mother would be so proud."

Arya stepped back and waved as her father went on his way.

"Oh, Arya, before I forget, I need to speak with you about something very important. Come find me at my barracks when you have a moment." Jushiro said.

Arya nodded. "Of course, Father." When he left the chambers, Arya smiled and looked around the chamber. It was the first time she had ever set foot into the meeting chambers. 'Mother, I did it.'

"Captain Korihana."

Arya turned to look at Byakuya, realizing that it was just the two of them alone in the chambers. "What is it, Captain Kuchiki?" She blushed when she realized how close he was to her.

"Congratulations. You should be proud." Byakuya said. "Though, if I may ask, why 'Korihana'?"

Arya smiled. "A good friend of mine uses it as a pet name, mostly to tease me when she is drunk. However, I think it is rather fitting of my personality and who I am." She looked at him and blushed a little. "Besides, I have you to thank for getting me here." She said, looking up at him.

Byakuya smiled. "I helped, that much is certain."

"So what now, Captain? I enjoy spending time with you, but we won't be seeing as much of each other now. It will be more difficult now that I have new duties as a captain."

Byakuya gave her a soft smile. "I will find time for you, always. Can I expect the same from you?"

Arya nodded. "Of course."

"Arya, I need to speak with you later. Can you come by the manor tonight?"

Arya nodded. "I'd be happy to, Byakuya. I just need some time to address my squad and speak with my father, first. I will be over as soon as I can."

Byakuya smiled. "I look forward to it." He left her alone in the chambers and went to prepare for later.

Arya smiled and headed off towards her new barracks. Once she arrived, she saw that Lieutenant Momo Hinamori had gathered the squad in the barracks courtyard.

"Oh, hello, Arya!" Momo said, hurrying over. "Everyone is eager to greet you."

Arya smiled. "Glad to see my new rank hasn't changed anything, Momo. It is good to see you again."

"It is good to see you as well, ma'am." Momo said, smiling. "Are you ready to address the squad?"

"Yes."

Momo led Arya to where the rest of the squad was and stood back. The squad all looked at Arya and fell silent.

"Good evening, everyone. I assume you have been told you are receiving a new captain?" She smiled when the murmurs of confirmation rang through her squad. "Good. Now, let me introduce myself. I am Arya Ukitake, your new captain!"

The squad all bowed in greeting to their new captain, causing her to giggle.

"Now, now, everyone, there is no need to be so formal with me. I have one request before we get acquainted." Arya said. "I want you to call me Arya, OK? But if that makes you uncomfortable and you insist on formalities, I want you to call me 'Captain Korihana'. Since my father is Captain Jushiro Ukitake, it'll just be confusing with more than one 'Captain Ukitake'."

The squad all looked at her in awe. She was being so kind, carefree, understanding, and it was so different from when they had Sosuke Aizen as their captain years ago. They voiced their unanimous agreement with her request and couldn't help but return her smile.

"Alright, now that we have gotten the introduction out of the way, I have some more business to attend to. I am leaving Lieutenant Hinamori in charge for the rest of the day and tomorrow, we can get more into the rest of the introductions. Get some rest, everyone, and I will see you all in the morning."

The squad bowed to Arya and watched as she and Momo left them in the courtyard.

"Momo, I need to speak with my father and visit Captain Kuchiki afterwards. Can you see to it that my things are brought to my quarters once they arrive?"

"Of course, ma'am. Leave it to me."

Arya stopped and looked at Momo. "You never cease to amaze me with your innocence, Momo. Thank you for always being so supportive."

Momo blushed and looked at her in surprise. "Y-You're welcome! I only try to be strong for everyone."

Arya hugged Momo and smiled. "I know. I promise this to you now: no matter what wounds Aizen left behind, I will heal them and mend the bonds broken within the squad. We will rebuild anew and regain the true meaning of our insignia."

Momo smiled and hugged her dear friend and Captain back. "Thank you, Arya. Now, you best hurry. Captain Kuchiki does not like being kept waiting and we wouldn't want your father to worry too much."

Arya nodded and waved, hurrying over to Squad 13's barracks. 'I wonder what Father wants to talk about...'


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, Arya, there you are!" Jushiro said, waving his daughter over.

"Sorry if I am late, Father. I wanted to address my squad before I came over."

"How is Squad 5 fairing?"

"They are doing well, from what I can tell. I have a promise to keep, though, and it'll be my mission to fulfill it just as I did with Mother's wish."

Jushiro smiled. "I have a gift for you to celebrate your promotion." He said, handing her a large package. "I want you to go and try it on."

Arya took the package and opened it. Inside was a beautiful royal purple kimono with teal filigree designs and a white obi. "Father, it's beautiful!"

"It was your mother's favorite. I thought it would be a perfect gift for you. Go on, try it on."

Arya hurried to the bathroom and changed out of her uniform and into the kimono. She smoothed out the fabric and smiled. It was soft, like silk, but it was sturdier. She loved it. She grabbed her haori and uniform, leaving the bathroom. She asked that her uniform be washed and given as a spare to the squad before she rejoined her father.

"My, you do look beautiful, Arya. You look just like your mother." Jushiro said.

"I love it, Father. It's a perfect fit!" Arya said, spinning around. "Do you think Head Captain Yamamoto would mind it I wore this under my haori instead of a standard uniform?"

"You would have to check, but Shunsui gets away with wearing his kimono over his uniform, so I don't see why not." Jushiro said. "Anyhow, I have something to speak to you about."

Arya nodded and slid the haori over her shoulders, then followed her father out of the barracks and into the garden.

"Now, what is it that you wished to discuss, Father?"

"I wanted to ask if you have someone special in your life." Jushiro asked, glancing at her as they stood together by the koi pond.

Arya blushed and thoughts of Byakuya flashed through her mind. "Why do you ask?"

"I am only curious, my dear." Jushiro said, smiling. "My, my, your face is as bright as Shunsui's kimono!"

"I-I uh... Well... I have feelings for someone, yes, but I have not acted on them."

"And why is that?"

"Well, it's because... it's Byakuya..." Arya said, blushing deeply.

Jushiro looked at her, only slightly surprised. "Oh? And why haven't you told him?"

"Because, Father, he has been my Captain until today!" Arya said, feeling as if her face were going to burst into flames of embarrassment. "I was his 3rd seat, he was my Captain... I wanted to remain professional... How do you tell someone like Byakuya Kuchiki how you feel? Our family is well respected, but we're only a low-class aristocratic family. "

Jushiro smiled. "Well, that may be, but it is good to hear that. It will make my decision much easier."

Arya looked up and her eyes widened. "Father, what do you mean?"

Jushiro stopped and looked at her. "Arya, the truth is, Byakuya and the elders of his clan came to see me not too long ago. They want to have an arranged marriage between you and Byakuya, to strengthen the Kuchiki line. I agreed to speak with you about it before a decision was made."

"What?! Why am I only hearing about this now?!" Arya replied, suddenly furious with her father.

"Now, now, could it really be that bad? Byakuya Kuchiki is a very handsome young man, well respected amongst the noble clans and the other captains. You have feelings for him and he has feelings for you- I can see it clear as day- so why not give it a chance?"

Arya felt her face burning and her chest aching as her heart pounded against it. 'Is that what Byakuya wanted to speak with me about? Is that why Father has been acting so strange lately?'

"I did not mean to deceive you, dear, but I did not want to agree to such an arrangement without speaking to you first." Jushiro said, sighing. "I just want you to be happy and I see how you are when you are with Byakuya. He brings out a side of you that no one else ever has before."

Arya sighed and looked at her father. "Byakuya has come to mean a great deal to me and I suppose it would be alright to give this a chance... Is that why he wanted me to come to the Kuchiki Manor?"

"We are having a meeting with Byakuya and the elders of his clan in a few days' time. Tonight, I believe Byakuya just wants to speak with you himself about it. The meeting will be a simple one to discuss the arrangement and that is all." Jushiro said.

Arya hugged her father. "Forgive me, Father. I know you are just doing what you feel is best for me."

Jushiro kissed his daughter's head and held her. "Arya, when your mother died, you were the only thing I could hold onto in life. Your mother was the love of my life, the reason I lived every day. Once you were born, you became a part of that. I want you to be happy, to experience the same kind of happiness as I did with your mother. If Byakuya Kuchiki can give you that happiness, then I would be honored to agree to such an arrangement."

"Oh, Father..." Arya said, breathing in her father's scent. "If it is what you wish, then I will at least speak with Byakuya about it."

"It is not just for me, dear, it is for you as well. If you do not want to go through with it, that is your choice. I will not stand in the way of you choosing your own happiness, nor will I allow another to do so."

"I will see what they have to say, first. I owe them that honor at the very least."

Jushiro nodded. "You should hurry, then, my dear. Byakuya does not like to be kept waiting."

"I will come see you in the morning, Father." Arya said, then flash stepped out of the garden and headed towards the Kuchiki Manor.

"I am here to see Lord Byakuya Kuchiki. Will you take me to him, please?" Arya said, greeting the maid who met her at the main entry of the manor.

"What is your name, mistress?" the maid asked.

"I am Arya Ukitake."

"Ah, Lady Ukitake, right this way please." The maid led her towards the living room and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

"Forgive the intrusion, sir, but Lady Arya Ukitake is here." the maid said, bowing.

"Show her in, please."

The maid showed Arya into the living room. Arya bowed and greeted Byakuya and the older woman that was with him.

"Thank you, Sakura. You are dismissed." Byakuya said.

The maid, Sakura, nodded and bowed, leaving the room.

"Hello, Lady Ukitake." the elder woman said, greeting her. "I am one of the elders of the Kuchiki clan. I am Mizaki Kuchiki, Byakuya's great-aunt."

"Hello, ma'am. It is a pleasure to meet you." Arya said, bowing.

"So polite. I like you." Mizaki said, smiling.

Arya stood and returned her smile.

"Now, Byakuya, dinner will be served soon, but I have some business to attend to with the other elders. I trust that you can entertain your guest?"

"Of course." Byakuya said, bowing to her.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, my dear Arya Ukitake. Until next time." Mizaki said, leaving Byakuya and Arya alone.

"I am pleased to see you, Arya." Byakuya said when he was certain that they were alone. "You look beautiful tonight. That kimono suits you very well."

Arya looked over at him, surprised. "Thank you, sir. And I am pleased to see you as well."

"As my aunt informed us, dinner shall be served soon. Shall we adjourn to the dining room?"

Arya nodded and blushed as she took the arm he offered her. Letting him lead her into the dining room, Arya blushed as she walked beside her old captain. As they entered the dining room, the table set and laden with food for them, Arya thought back on what her father had said about the idea of an arranged marriage. 'Could Byakuya really be OK with this?'

"Arya, shall we sit?"

Arya looked up at him and nodded, letting him help her into her chair before he took his own. The maids were dismissed and the two captains ate their meal in silence.

Quite some time went by before anything was said and the meal was finished. The maids came back in to clear the table and Byakuya stood. "Sakura, we would like our tea outside. Please prepare it and bring to the gazebo."

The maid bowed and left with the others. Byakuya offered Arya a hand. "Shall we go for a walk?"

Arya took his hand and let him pull her up. She took his arm as he led her out of the manor and out into the large garden. They took a long walk through the gardens and Arya looked up. The moon came out from behind some cloud cover and shined down on them.

"Wow... it's so beautiful here..." Arya said, smiling.

Byakuya looked down at her and smiled. She was so beautiful, the light of the moon glistening off her silver hair.

"Arya..."

Arya looked back at him and smiled, blushing a little. "Thank you for inviting me over, Captain, I'm really enjoying my time with you."

Byakuya sighed, a soft smile still on his lips. "Arya, you don't have to call me Captain. Not when we're alone."

Arya blushed deeper. "Sorry, force of habit."

Byakuya chuckled. "It is alright. I appreciate the formalities when we are with others, but here it is unnecessary."

"Very well, Byakuya." She said with a smile. She looked behind her and saw that the tea was ready. "Come on, Byakuya. Let's share some tea before the night ends."

Byakuya followed her as she hurried over to the gazebo. She was so care-free, so gentle he couldn't help but smile. When he joined her in the gazebo, he dismissed Sakura.

"Thank you, Sakura. We will pour our own tea. You may go."

Sakura bowed and left them alone.

"Byakuya, may I pour the tea?" Arya asked as they sat there.

"Of course."

Arya poured the tea into the cups and set the tea pot down. She sat up straight and sipped her tea, sighing in content.

"Do you like the tea?" Byakuya asked.

Arya nodded and smiled at him. "It's delicious. Is that I note of rosebud and peach blossom blended with a hint of mint that I taste?"

"Very astute. Indeed it is. I rather enjoy this blend myself." Byakuya said. "It calms the mind and relaxes the body."

"It's so wonderful." Arya said, taking another sip.

"Arya, I need to speak with you about something." Byakuya said, setting down his cup.

Arya sighed and looked down at her cup as she rested it in her lap. "Is it about the arranged marriage?"

Byakuya was a little taken aback, though he shouldn't have been since he had spoken to her father a few days prior about the matter. "Yes. What are your thoughts?"

Arya stood and set her cup of tea on the table. She went to one of the entrances of the gazebos and looked up at the moon. "May I be honest with you, sir?"

Byakuya looked up at her. "I would expect nothing less from you."

"As a noble, you ideally need to be with someone of the same status as you and as a low-class aristocrat, my family wouldn't seem suitable." Arya started. She looked over at Byakuya. "I care for you, Byakuya, but I didn't want to tell you because of my family's standing and because I was your 3rd seat and I wanted to stay professional, but I think of you every day and when I do, my heart pounds, my cheeks burn, my head spins. It seems that all I can think about is you." She added, blushing and bringing a hand to her chest. "I don't like the idea of an arranged marriage, simply because if I could have a relationship with you, I would much rather prefer to start one with you on my own instead of being thrown together like this." Arya looked away and sighed. 'I finally told him, but I didn't want it to be like this…'

Byakuya smiled softly. He stood and joined her. "For some time now, you have been on my mind quite a bit as well. I wondered what it could be as it was clearly not due to your ranking and place within the squad. As the days go by, I feel drawn to you in ways that I have not felt since the death of my wife."

Arya looked up at him in surprise. "Byakuya…"

"Many say that you fall in love once, but that can't be true... Every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again." He said, looking down at her with his slate grey eyes. "When I spoke with your father, I told him of the arrangement the elders had come up with. He asked to speak with you first before a decision was made and now I would like to do the same."

Arya blushed. 'Is this really happening?' She looked down, trying to hide her blushing, but Byakuya lifted her chin and she looked back up at him.

"Arya, I love you and have for quite some time. I would be very honored if you would accept this arrangement and become my wife." He said, his soft baritone voice making her blush even more.

"I'd be honored to, Byakuya." Arya said, smiling.

Byakuya returned her smile and leaned down, kissing her forehead. "I am glad to hear that."

Arya's smile grew and she put a hand on his chest. "So what do we do now, Byakuya?"

"We wait for the meeting with our two families, then we decide what to do from there. Until then, I would like to get to know you better."

Arya nodded. "Perhaps you could come and see me at the barracks."

"I would like that. Now, come, I have something to show you." Byakuya said.

Arya followed him back into the manor and to a large room. Arya blushed and realized it was Byakuya's bedroom. "Byakuya, this is your room?"

"It is. However, what I wish to show you is just outside."

He gestured outside and Arya went to look outside. There was a small private garden with a beautiful koi pond. He watched Arya's face brighten and she went out onto the porch.

"Oh, wow… It's so beautiful, Byakuya!" she said, looking back at him.

"You can visit this garden whenever you'd like, Arya." Byakuya said.

Arya ran back to him and hugged him. "Thank you, Byakuya."

Byakuya smiled and hugged her back. He looked down at her and felt a warm feeling rising in his cheeks. He lifted her chin upwards and looked into her brilliant blue eyes. "Arya…"

She blushed as he leaned down and pressed his lips gently onto hers. When he pulled back, she looked at him and smiled softly. "Byakuya…"

"I do love you, Arya. I never thought that I would ever find another to capture my heart, not since my late wife passed years ago. I thank you for opening my eyes to this feeling once more."

Arya smiled. "I love you, Byakuya."

"Sojun, wait up!" The girl cried out as her twin brother ran ahead of her.

"Keep up, slow poke, or I'll leave you behind!" Sojun called back.

"Sojun, Koriko, slow down please!" their mother called, sighing. "Those children will never learn."

Beside her, her husband chuckled. "Arya, they are children."

"I know, Byakuya. From what I hear, Sojun is a lot like you when you were his age. I heard you were quite the trouble maker."

Byakuya smiled. "Perhaps, but I have grown since then."  
"Indeed you have, my dear. You are quite the stoic gentleman." Arya said, smiling.

"Mother, Father, can we go and see Grandfather Jushiro?" Sojun and his sister asked.

Arya looked up at her husband. "Would it be alright if I took the children for the day?"

Byakuya nodded. "Of course. I have some business to attend to. Will I have you back for dinner?"

Arya nodded. "Of course." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Sojun, Koriko, let's go."

Byakuya watched as his wife and children hurried off to see their father and grandfather, Jushiro Ukitake. He couldn't help but smile.

While he went about his business, Arya took her children to see their grandfather.

"Hello, everyone!" Arya said, waving as they walked through the Squad 13 barracks.

"Lady Arya, welcome back!" many would say.

When they reached the gardens of the Captain's quarters, Sojun and Koriko ran to their grandfather.

"Grandfather Jushiro!"

"Well, hello children!" Jushiro said, smiling as he hugged them.

"Hello, Father." Arya said, joining them.

"Arya, good to see you my dear. How is everything going?"

Arya sat with her father and watched as her children played in the garden. "Wonderful, Father. Byakuya and I have been training the children and they are quite skilled. It helps that Lady Yoruichi trained Byakuya a bit, so some of her teachings have been passed to them."

"I will have to come watch their training some time." Jushiro said. "It seems the children have grown so much since last I saw them."

"You have been busy, Father. As have we. The children have missed you very much, though."

Jushiro smiled. "And I have missed them as well. Say, I have an idea."

Arya looked at her father. "What is it?"

"Let me look after the children tonight. I think it would do you and Byakuya some good to have some time to yourselves."

"Are you sure?"

Jushiro nodded. "Of course, Arya. It'll give me more time to spend with the children as well."

Arya smiled. "Alright."

"Why don't you go now and I will bring the children back tomorrow afternoon."

Arya hugged her father and looked at her children. "Sojun, Koriko, come here please." She asked, standing.

"What is it, Mother?"

"Your grandfather would like for you to stay with him for a bit. I want you to behave for him, understood?"

They nodded and hugged her. "We promise, Mother."

"Good. Now, I am going to leave, but your grandfather will bring you home tomorrow afternoon."

Koriko smiled and looked up at her mother as her little pet fox appeared on her shoulder from under her hair. "Have fun with Father, OK? We'll be good for Grandfather."

Arya smiled and kissed their heads before she turned and hugged her father. "Thank you, Father. I will see you again tomorrow."

"Have fun, my dear."

Arya left her father's barracks and headed towards her own barracks. When she reached them, she said hello to her squad mates and went to Byakuya's office.

Hearing a knock at the door, Byakuya looked up. "Enter." He smiled when he saw Arya come into the office. "Hello, Captain Korihana."

"Hello, Captain."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going with the children to your father's."

"My father took them for the night. He wanted to spend some quality time with them and offered to bring them home tomorrow afternoon." Arya explained, coming to his side. "Besides, it will give us a chance to spend some quality alone time together." She added, leaning in and kissing his ear.

Byakuya blushed a little, as he had a weak spot on his ears, then cleared his throat as Renji entered the room. "What is it, Lieutenant Abarai?"

Renji bowed when he saw Arya. "Hello, Captain Korihana. Good to see you again."

"Hello, Renji. It is good to see you as well."

"Captain, I have some more paperwork that was just delivered." Renji said, seeing Byakuya's face.

Arya sighed and leaned down to kiss her husband's cheek. "I will leave you to your duties." She said. "Renji, did you want me to do anything?"

Renji blushed at her smile. "No, ma'am. There's only the paperwork Captain Kuchiki and I need to fill out. You've had so much of your own paperwork lately, I couldn't ask you to help do ours."

Arya nodded, then looked back at Byakuya. "Captain, I will be waiting for you at home, then. Please hurry back when you finish."

Byakuya and Renji watched as Arya left to go home.

"Captain, if I may?"

"What is it?"

"Why don't I finish the paperwork and you head home?"

"Why?"

"Well, you and Arya haven't had much time to yourselves since the children were born, right? It'd be good for you to reconnect as a couple." Renji pointed out.

Byakuya sighed. "Perhaps you are correct. Very well, then, Renji. I will leave the paperwork to you."

Renji bowed as Byakuya stood to leave. Before his captain left the office, he turned.

"Thank you, Renji."

Renji looked up, surprised to hear him thank him. "Of course, Captain."

Byakuya left the office and headed for home.


End file.
